Beer Pong Rules
Beer Pong has slightly different rules everywhere it is played. Every table is slightly different and what is allowed changes from place to place. But there are some rules in beer pong that are generally followed. The World Series of Beer Pong has a list of rules and regulations. While some of them apply only to their games, their general rules are a reputable source. Rules #The ball may only be grabbed after it has hit a cup. If a ball is grabbed before, the shooting team may choose a cup their opponents must remove and drink. #Bounce shots are allowed and cannot be interfered with. #Once a ball has entered a cup it must not be interfered with i.e. fingering or blowing. #Cups must be reformed or re-racked at 6,3, and 1 cups into triangle formations. #When there is only 1 cup remaining it must be pulled back and centered. #If cups drift out of place the thrower must request their movement. #Cups should be removed once they have been hit. Depending on house rules if another ball lands in a cup that should have been removed it either counts as a miss or it can penalize the team who did not remove the cup. #If both team members make their shot during a turn they can have the balls or one ball rolled back to them for an additional turn. #If a ball lands and stays on tops of the cups it counts as a miss. #Leaning during a shot is permitted. However, no part of a player's body may be on the table during a shot. The players can lean against the table and a hand can be placed on the table after the ball is released. This rule varies. #Distractions of the opposing team are allowed but players may not obstruct their shot in any way. Players must stay on their side of the table as well. #If a player are caught knocking over a cup the cup must be finished and is considered out of the game. #If the player that is shooting the ball accidentally drops the ball in one of their cups there is no penalty. #But if a player who did not have possession of the ball comes in contact with the ball and it goes into their cup (they acted as a backboard) then the cup is counted. #If there is interference by a non-player the shot is replayed. #If a ball bounces of any object on the table into a cup it is counted. Anything on the table is considered part of the game. #If a cup is knocked over by a non-player the cups are refilled and placed back into formation. #If a ball enters a cup and causes it to fall over the team without ball possession must not interfere. This is counted as a hit. #A team may not shoot the balls until the other team is done reforming. If they do and hit a shot it is not counted and if it is a miss it is counted as a miss. #When the last cup on one side is hit the other team has a chance to redeem themselves with redemption, aka a rebuttal. #During redemption if there are two or more cups remaining the team gets one ball and it is returned until they miss. If they make all of the cups they enter overtime. Players must alternate in these shots. #If there is only one cup remaining in the redemption the team can take as many shots as it took the opposing team to make their final cup. For example, if they made the last cup in one shot and still had a ball to spare the redeeming team only gets one ball. #In overtime there are three cups in a tight triangle formation. there are the same rollback and redemption rules during overtime. If you have any questions about specific terms used in the rules please see the beer pong definitions. Source: *World Series of Beer Pong Category:Beer Pong